


"No. No There's No One."

by orphan_account



Series: Deleted Scenes [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Deleted Scene, F/M, Ficlet, Jealous Oliver, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver get's butt-dialed during Felicity's double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No. No There's No One."

Oliver’s phone started ringing in the middle of talking to Digg, so he held up a quick hand to pause the conversation, eyebrows raising at the name flashing on the screen in front of him.

"Felicity?" He asked tentatively—she hadn’t called him, unless there was something wrong, in days. To check in, she had settled for calling Digg or Roy, casually avoiding him. Not that he protested—it was probably better this way.

He was met by a loud rustled, and distant chatter through the speaking, making him smile. She had butt-dialed him. He allowed himself a chuckle, about to hang up, when a snippet of conversation caught his attention.

"I work in computer sciences at Queen Consolidated," he heard Felicity’s distinct tone muffle through the speaker, and his stomach tightened at the statement.

"Really?" An interested voice stated, followed closely by a woman’s voice that was unfamiliar to him.

"Do you have a boyfriend in Starling City?" it asked, and Oliver froze, the seconds ticking by slowly.

"Uh, no," She answered quickly before there was a slight pause.

Despite everything Oliver knew couldn’t happen, that she shouldn’t say, he held his breath in that moment, hoping she would voice what even he knew was unattainable.

"No," she repeated, "There is no one," she ended, and Oliver felt his stomach drop with an ache. Digg was staring at him curiously, but he ignored both him and the continued murmurs through the phone, her words repeating in his head like clockwork.

There is no one.

The finality of it hit him like a bullet, and, much to Digg’s surprise, he slammed the phone on the table, cracking the screen.

"Woah—" Digg started, but Oliver paid him no mind, turning from him quickly and stomping towards the salmon ladder. He focused on the ripple through his arms, the heat rushing through his veins. This feeling, this heat, was the only kind he could allow himself to feel, and that he was certain of.


End file.
